Heart to Heart
by Highflyer123
Summary: Valintine's Day. He hated it until he found her. Just in case I don't say this in a chapter, I not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would be playing Kh3 right now.
1. Chapter 1

Sup! So this is my first fanfiction and I decided to do a pairing story first. You'll figure it out eventually or you'll read the summary and the little grey words under it. So let's do this!

Riku sighed. It was that day again. The day that was ever so annoying. The day that made most of the universe happy. But made him just not want to get up and not do anything. Yep. That's what Valentine's Day was to Riku. Most girls at Destiny High probably would of gone crazy and gone on a killing spree if he had said he would go to the stupid Cupid Shuffle school dance with one girl. But he never did. But he still got up, showered, dressed in his uniform and walked to school. There he was attacked by probably half the school's female population. It was all a flurry of "Will you go to the dance with me?" and "No, Me!" but also "Nuh-Uh, you're going with me!" and flying shoes. He went to his classes as normal, but was spammed with notes asking him to the dance. At lunch Riku sat with Sora and Kairi as normal. At least the ravenous girls needed more energy to pester him, so they left him alone. Riku asked them,"Are you two going together this year?". Then Kairi replied," Yes, we are. But on a note that may be a bit more enjoyable, Yen Sid asked to see us after school." Rim saw that might be a way out of going to the dance. "Sweet! Meet you guys at the secret place as soon as possible after school. 'Kay?". "Sure!" Sora replied. "But we better hurry up and eat. Ten minutes to bell." So they ate and got out as soon as the bell rang and went to their respective classes. It was a quarter after four Riku got to the secret place. By the time he got there Sora and Kairi were almost done with the gummi ship. "Hey, Riku help us with this last block!" Sora called. "Sure thing." Riku said helping the other two lift the last gummi block. "Let's go. I'll drive." Riku said. So they got in. Riku pushed the ignition but it wouldn't start. "Why won't it start, Sora?!" Riku said to the spiky haired brunette. "Silly Riku, the gummi ship runs on smiles. But you're not smiling! So smile!" Sora said, grinning. "Fine." Riku said putting on a smile.

When they got to the tower, Yen Said was waiting for them. "I have an important mission for all three of you. We need more keyblade wielders. So you must dive into the heart and find three wielders." Yen Sid said. "Why couldn't this wait until Monday?" Riku said, face palming.

So that's the first chapter. R&R please!


	2. Rescue begins

Sup guys! Anyway, sorry last chapter was so short. I didn't realize how short it actually was until it was published and then what was I supposed to do? So here's chapter two of Heart to Heart. I don't own Kingdom Hearts they are copywrite Disney and Square Enix.

"So who exactly are we going after?" Kairi asked. Yen Sid replied," Kairi, you actually must dive into your own heart and find Naminè." "Got it." Kairi answered, accepting her mission. "Sora and Riku," Yen Sid said, looking at the spiky-haired brunette and the silver-haired teen standing next to him," You two must delve into Sora's heart and find three people, Roxas, Ventus, and Xion. Roxas and Ventus look exactly alike. Xion looks a lot like Kairi did when your adventure first began except her hair is black and parted differently. She wears an Oganization XIII cloak. Sora, you must find Ventus and Roxas. Clear?" Sora said, " Got it. This'll be easy!" "Riku you must find Xion." Yen Sid told the silverette. "Sure. Although something makes me think that name sounds familiar." Riku said with a slightly puzzled look on his face. Yen Sid conjured up three clear, shimmering, crystal pieces. "These are my other four Star Shards. Use them to transport yourselves to the places you need to be." Yen Sid explained. Each took a shard and teleported to their respective places. (Sora and Riku)

The duo looked around their surroundings. "Still looks the same since I was here." Riku said."I wonder, Why were you in my heart before this?" Sora asked his friend. "Long story. To long to tell now. Speaking of long, how long has it been since you wore that outfit, and it fit properly?" Riku said, gesturing to his outfit. Sora looked at his reflection in the crystalline water, and saw himself. His reflection was not at all what he expected. He looked a year younger, around the age when his adventures started. "Well, look at yourself, Riku!" Sora said to the sixteen year old next to him. He looked in the clear water and saw that he was wearing his old Organization XIII cloak and his hair was as long as it was before he cut it, reaching down his back. He wasn't wearing the blindfold though. "Let's get going." Riku said to his compainion. And as they walked away from the shore the didn't notice the small black figure following them.

(Kairi)

"So this is what my heart looks like," Kairi said while looking at her surroundings. It was the islands right after sunrise. No clouds were in the sky. She suddenly had an idea on where to find Naminè. There was a small cove with a lot of dye flowers that made wonderful paint. She trekked down the cliff to the cove. She found a person there, the same person she expected to be there. "Naminé!" Kairi yelled to the blond haired Nobody.

"Kairi! What are you doing here? I know this is your heart but still.." Namine said "I've come to take you back to the worlds!" Kairi said extending a hand. "Will Roxas be there too?" Naminé asked. "Yep! Sora went to find him!" Kairi told her. "Coming?" "Okay." Namine said, taking her hand.

I hope this is better than the first chapter! R&R please!


End file.
